Filthy Little Mudblood
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: Dramione oneshot. It's the ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione's going with Ron and Draco is going with Pansy. But Draco would much rather be going with Hermione. We also find Draco and Snape are more alike than you think.


**A/N: I love the Dramione paring so much so I decided that I just had to play around with them. **

* * *

Dear Diary,

_Hogwarts is as bad as father expected it would be. The only good thing about it is this Mudblood named Granger, she's very pretty. But she's in Griffindor. So I can't as much as talk to her pleasantly anyway. This sucks._

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets today. I think she suspects that I am the one who opened it. She's a fool, I find it quite an endearing quality in her. Plus I like the way she keeps throwing me glances across the classroom, even if they are accusatory ones. I like seeing her face turned towards me, and only me, on purpose._

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione was found petrified today. Thank God it's only pertrified. If she was the Mudblood that got killed, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. Or father. How I felt when she was carried away on a stretcher was awful, the worst I've ever felt, then I had to go and pretend like I was dissapointed it wasn't her death with Crabbe and Goyle. I hate myself for having to behave that way. But I can't help it. _

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_I got slashed my the oaf Hagrid's pet hippogriff today, it's in a sling, father's going to try and get it sentence to death but I don't care about what happens. All I care about is that fact that when I was in the fog of the pain I felt, when I thought I was in heaven, Hermione's voice drifted through to me and the pain was suddenly bareable. It was because I knew that when I opened my eyes I'd see her her face, knowing that the worried look was concerning me. And only me. And there was nothing Potter or Weaselbee could say to stop her feeling that way._

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione punched me in the face today. She called me 'stupid, loathsome' which is fair I suppose. And I had called the bloody chickens death a show. I didn't really feel the pain, it was the shock that made me cry out, and the fact that she'd never been that close to me before. It was amazing, I could feel her breath as she yelled at me. And it still tingles where she hit me. _

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_I saved Hermiones life. But she doesn't know it. I watched her as she followed Weaselbee and The Grim into the Whomping Willow with Potter and ran to fetch Snape. He told me that Lupin would probably already be there and I didn't ask why he knew that, I just yelled at him to help them in case. Snape had obeyed, and told me that he reminded me of him when he was young. I dread to think why.  
I'm just glad Hermione's safe and not harmed at all._

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_She's gone to the Yule Ball with Krum. I can't believe it. I'm having to go with Pansy because if I don't it'll be Millicent Bullstrode, and she's more of a man then a woman. This feeling is the worst by far, I could deal with her and Weaselbee's stupid flirting because I know it'll never go anywhere, he's too shy, but Krum? Krum's seventeen and...expecting something. If he tries anything, I don't care whether it'll blow my cover, I'm going to Hex him into oblivion._

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_We busted the group meeting that Potter's being having secretly. They call themselves the DA. Hermione's in it and, when we found out their location, they all scattered. I ended up tackling Potter and Goyle got to tackle Hermione. I was so jealous that I felt like I was going to Curse Goyle from behind, but_ _I thought better eventually. Hermione does things to me, you see. She makes me feel things I've never felt before, I can't think right when I imagine her with other men. I don't like this feeling. I want it to go away now. At this moment in time I hate that Mudblood for everything she's making me feel.  
But then I know I'll see her pretty face at breakfast tomorrow and forget everything I've written in here. And I'll fall in love with her all over again. Because I really can't help it. _

_Draco._

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione's going to the End-of-Term Ball with Weaselbee. Why? He's a ginger and a Blood-traiter, he has no money and he treats her like he takes her for granted. If I were with her I would treat everyday with her like it was something special. Because it would be. I want to tell her these things but I daren't. I'm having to go with Pansy again to the Ball. She really does get on my nerves sometimes. I wish she was more like Hermione. Actually, scratch that, I wish I was just with Hermione. Period._

_Draco._

* * *

'Why do you have to make a big deal from nothing, Ron?'

I watched as she left in a swish of bushy hair and a twirl of a lilac dress. I watched as Weaselbee had the cheek to ask Harry why she'd behaved like that and had half the mind to go and punch him in the face. But I knew I'd get himself thrown out of the dance if I did that. Why the girl had gone to the End-of-Term Ball with a ginger, I didn't have a clue, but that was the mysteries of good-hearted people. Well, the mysteries of ridiculously good-hearted people anyway. That'd been the reason behind me asking Pansy to the Ball. She had made it obvious that she'd wanted to go with me and when it reached my ears about Hermione and Weaselbee I knew I had to act fast. And ask someone that Hermione really disliked, just like me and Weasley.

I stood up without telling my body to do so and Pansy shrieked at me from her place at the table, 'What are you doing? Where are you going?'

'Er...bathroom.' I replied hastily. 'The wines going straight through me.'

Pansy looked shocked that I would share such a detail with her but I didn't have time to dwell. I had to catch her before she got to the Gryffindor common room.

As I left the hall, memories of Hermione and I from the past five years played before my very eyes. In the first year when we had arrived at this school. I knew she was a Mudblood, that I could never speak to her unless it was an insult, but damn was she a fine looking one. And in our second year when she had asked Proffessor McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets and how I'd felt when she was pertrified afterwards. In our third year when I got slashed by that stupid hippogriff and it had been her voice I'd heard through the mist of pain. And then when she'd punched me at the ugly brutes death, she'd never been that close to me before. And then when I'd gone to get help after she and Potter followed The Grim and Weasley into the Whomping Willow. And then our forth year, when she'd gone with Krum to the Yule Ball. I thought I was going to explode from that jealous feeling. And then a couple of weeks ago when we'd busted the DA or whatever it was called and Goyle was the one who tackled her from behind and landed on top of her, I wanted more than anything to Goyle at that moment.

I rounded the corner to find her crying on the stairs. She looked so hopeless and my heart immediately softened and I wanted nothing better than to reach out to her, comfort her in some way. But I couldn't, I had to hold back. Or she'd just think I'd hit my head and suffered brain-damage or something.

'What are you staring at me for, Malfoy?' She asked, I jumped. Her voice was cracked and hoarse. I didn't know what to say and I felt the dull flush creep up into my cheeks and I begged myself to try and look cool. So I resorted to the thing I knew best; sneering at people that were lower than me.

'That Weasley's an arrogant toe-rag, y'know.'

'I know.' I swam with happiness. 'But why do you care? And why were you even listening to our argument?'

'It's a free country, isn't it?' I asked with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes. I started towards the marble staircase she was sat on and dropped down beside her. She was looking wary now, but she was looking at me for once without compete and utter loathing, so it made a nice change.

'What do you want, Malfoy?'

'You don't have to call me Malfoy, y'know.'

'You call me Granger. Actually, no, you call me Filthy Little Mudblood. I guess someone with Muggle parents isn't even wort a last name, huh?'

I didn't answer. I didn't _have_ an answer. I wanted to appologize, I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my fault so I really had no reason to applogize. And I wanted to tell he that I was in love with her. So it came out as, 'It's not my fault I'm in with the love but can't appologize!'

She looked at me as if I'd gone mad. _Oh jeez, _I thought. What the hell had I done? 'Er...that came out wrong-'

'Clearly.'

'What I meant to say was-'

'Malfoy?'

'Yeah?'

'I don't care.'

'Oh.' The dull flush crept up into my cheeks and we sat in silence. It was either now or never, I knew. But I was terrified. Was it really a good time to tell her? I mean, she obviously was still upset about Weasley, and she must care about him if she was upset about something that he'd said. I goading myself into almost doing it, and then told myself to take a look at what I was actually about to do. I um'ed and ah'ed and finally came to rest upon a decision. I just hoped it was the right one.

'He doesn't deserve you.'

'Who? Ron?'

'Mm-hmm. He treats you like you're a granted, like you will always be there no matter what. Like you're not important, like you're dirt. Like you're nothing special and that you're not worth his time or effort. I don't like it. Because he should treat you like you're something special, not take you for granted. He should act like you're a princess, not like you're not important. Like he lives to waste his time and effort on spoiling you and making you feel special. Because you are worth it Hermione, more than anyone could ever tell you, you are. Don't let anyone tell you any different.' I stopped speaking and caught my breath. As I was breathing in the feeling of vulnerability and nakedness crept over me. I'd just poured my heart and my soul into, declared my love for, a girl who five minutes ago hated my guts. And she hadn't said anything back. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was looking at my profile like I'd told her I like to conga dance in my spare time.

'Look,' I said, feeling stupid. 'I shouldn't of said that, I'll go. You didn't really need to hear-' but I was cut off my her mouth of mine. My mind was going, _what? What? _And my heart was leaping for joy. Hermione Granger was kissing me. Me! Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger was kissing Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, me, was being kissed by the girl of his dreams. Oh dear Lord, my dreams were coming true. Okay, now I really felt like doing the conga.

After a long time we pulled apart and it seemed to sink into her what we'd just done.

'Oh my,' she gasped, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline. 'I can't believe it. We just...I mean, I just k-...I, we, I well...holy shit!'

'I've never heard you swear, Granger. I quite like it.' I said, winking at her. She blushed.

'Granger?' She asked. 'So I'm not Filthy Little Mudblood anymore?'

'Not if you don't want to be.' I said seriously.

She deliberated for a moment. 'Hmm...actually, I think I quite like Filthy Little Mudblood.'

'How odd.' I said, trailing my hand up her arm, around her shoulders and down to the small of her back. I pulled her in for another kiss and she sank into my touch without hesitation.

'Quite.' She murmured against my lips.

We kissed long and passionately until we were broken apart by the clacking of heels and then Pansy's cry of, 'Draco and the Mudblood! Oh my God!'

'Keep your voice down!' I implored with a whisper. 'Or why don't you just tell half the school!'

'You'll never keep it a secret!' She screeched, not now I've found out. 'And then when everyone knows you'll never last! The attention the school gives you'll be too much! And you know it!'

I looked at Hermione pleadingly; Pansy was right, we wouldn't be able to keep a secret, not with her big mouth and I wasn't betting the other Slytherin's on acting to kindly about this. But, then again, did I really care? I didn't like them well enough to trust them with the information that I liked Hermione in the first place. Being with Hermione would make me the happiest guy on the planet and was I about to throw that away because of a status I'd built for myself? No, I really wasn't.

'I don't care about what people think if you don't.' I murmured to Hermione.

She smiled. 'I don't care. You make me happy, you make me feel good about myself. And that's more than I can say for anybody else.' I smiled and claimed her lips with my own. The kiss was hungry but gentle, quick but full of tenderness. It was one of the best kisses I'd ever had in my life. Not even Pansy shreiking, 'DRACO AND THE MUDBLOOD!' so loudly people came to see what was happening could make it any less euphoric.

People started to fill up the entrance hall, they were all murmuring things to each other, muttering things I couldn't comprehed and didn't really want to; I was too lost in the paradise before me to care. Weasley and Potter calm out next and I heard Weasley swear and drop his goblet. I heard the smash and Potter say something to him. Hermione pulled away from me and looked round. I kissed her neck greedily.

'He looks so crushed.' She whispered to me, and only to me.

'Well,' I said, coming up from her neck to look into her mischeviously glinting eyes, 'I guess that proves it then; you really are a Filthy Little Mudblood.'

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering why Draco reminds Snape of himself when he was young. Here's Snape's diary entries.  
W/N: I felt compelled that I had to do this. Don't ask why.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Hogwarts is as amazing as I expected it to be. Everything is done my magic, not like that Muggle place I come from. I am in Slytherin but Lily is in Gryffindor, as are James Potter and his band of idiots. I will Hex them when I learn how to. Or perhaps feed them a nasty potion._

_Severus._

_Dear Diary, _

_Lily and me had a fight today. She doesn't like the people I hang around with but I don't like the people she hangs around with either. Fighting with her upsets me; she's my best friend in the whole world and I keep wanting to tell her that I am in love with her. But I don't know how to. Maybe next week, at the Yule Ball._

_Severus._

_Dear Diary,_

_Potter and Black bullied me today in front of everyone. I absolutely despise him! He won't fight me unless it's two on one or more. He's such a coward I don't know what all the girls see in him and Black. It's pathetic. He's pathetic. The only person who came to my aid was Lily. But I called her a Mudblood in the midst of my embarrassment so I am going to camp outside the Griffindor common room until she speaks to me. It sounds like a plan Lily would approve of. At least it's not anything that harms others anyway._

_Severus._

_Dear Diary,_

_Lucius is going on about serving as a Death Eater when he leaves school. It sounds like a worthy career but when I told Lily she almost fainted. She said that she was not the boy she grew to like and love as an eleven-year-old, I don't know what to do. I've never felt pain like this. Not even when Mother and Father row. This feeling is awful._

_Severus._

_Dear Diary,_

_Lily has gone out on a date with Potter. I feel so alone now it's horrible. Lucius asked me what was bothering me, I told him it was exam stress. He told me that once the Dark Lord takes over he won't care about OWLs. But I don't know. I still have my doubt about you-know-who even securing a place of power in the first place._

_Severus._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am becoming a Death Eater when I leave Hogwarts next term so this is my last entry ever. Potter and Lily are going to join the Order of the Phoenix, I heard them talking with Lupin and Black about it. I rarely speak to Lily anymore. Not since she told me that she couldn't be friends with a budding Death Eater. I am still in love with her and the pain still hurts a lot. But if I don't think about it then I can deal with it. They say time heals all wounds._

_Severus._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been forty years since I last wrote and I know my last entry was supposed to be the end but I just thought I'd tell you this. Draco Malfoy, Lucius' only son, is dating a Muggleborn. She reminds me off Lily. Always doing the right thing, top in almost all of her classes, keen to help anyone. And Draco has been in love with her for five whole years. I can see it in his eyes. I feel sorry for him, as this whole thing reminds me of the situation with Lily and I. The only different is that he went out and got his Muggleborn, whereas I kept all my feelings insides and am now filled with many 'what if's'.  
I miss Lily. I still can't forgive myself for what I've done and I loath myself for it. But maybe I can redeem myself by keeping her son, Harry, alive. Maybe I can't. But I am beyond caring at this point. _

_For the last time ever, you have been my best friend all these years, so thank you.  
Severus._

* * *

**A/N: **Would love you all lots and lots if you'd review;)


End file.
